


we're not?

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Like so much angst, M/M, and it's about jonah whoop dee frickin doo, angst angst and more angst, pretty much no happy ending WHOOPS, tyrus is arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: Hi! Can you do 65 with tyrus? (65. “If you were in my situation what can I do to stop hurting this much?”)





	we're not?

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really angsty, so if you're in the need for a good cry, this will set off the waterworks, lol.
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“Yeah, but you’re with me now, Cyrus,” TJ sneered, crossing his arms. He and Cyrus had gotten into another argument, but this one seemed more serious. More real. Like something was about to change.

“That doesn’t invalidate the feelings I had for Jonah,” Cyrus whimpered in response, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Who cares if Jonah is back together with Andi?” TJ scoffed.

“ _I_ do, TJ! I know they’re not right for each other, and I get that it’s their relationship, but it still hurts okay?” he choked out, swallowing thickly, “If you were in my situation what can I do to stop hurting this much?” 

“I don’t know, stop caring so much?” TJ offered bitterly, “Look, even I know that they’re not right for each other, but if they wanna break their hearts over and over again, so be it,”

“No. No, TJ, we can’t just ‘so be it’ with this situation. They’re two of my best friends, and I don’t wanna see them get hurt again,” Cyrus countered, tears brimming at his eyes.

“Cyrus, you can’t fix this! This is something that you’re just not going to be able to do anything about, so just drop it!” TJ practically shrieked, a tense silence falling. TJ opened his mouth to say something else, but the words died on the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah,” Cyrus choked out, getting up from the swing, “it’s not like I should care about my best friends' happiness,” he muttered, heading towards the sidewalk.

“Cyrus, wait!” TJ pleaded reach an arm out, but Cyrus shook him off.

“Wait for what, TJ? For you to finally understand that this is really important to me? That I have a heart and I use it?” Cyrus snapped, perhaps a bit too maliciously.

Ouch. “You know what? Fine. Go pour all of your energy and love in their relationship, not ours. Not like we’re boyfriends or whatever,” TJ hissed, vague sarcasm lacing his tone.

Cyrus stopped dead in his tracks, the words strangling him. “W-we’re not?” he squeaked out, not saying anything else. Any other word would result in tears.

“I-I didn’t mean-”

“I know what you meant,” Cyrus croaked, swiping at his cheeks, “I don’t need your help to decipher that.” And with that, Cyrus began his walk home, hands in his pockets.

“What have I done?” TJ wondered aloud, shaking his head as the tears fell.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes, that's a lotta angst. but it was really cathartic to write, so *shrug*. what did you think? leave me a comment, i'll reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
